Danielle's New Life
by unleashmydormatheart
Summary: Danielle gets convinced to go to Forks. She's turned and her emotions are immediatly attacked by love interests. Will her parents be able to guide her? Or will they have Danielle's wants in mind at all?
1. Welcome to flipping forks!

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. But, I wish I did..Darn heart breaking lawyers : **

**Ch.1**

**_Danielle's POV_**

I stared out the window thinking about how exactly I got here. This week has been a blur it seems like only yesterday, instead of a few days ago, that the contest people were shouting my face "You won!!!! You're going to Washington!"

The plane was going to land soon and I knew it. My mom was so set on me visiting different lands and "gaining new experiences". As if that's what I wanted! Of course my mom never listened to me. She was to set in her own little world.

A voice on the intercom said "Please fasten your seat belts we're coming to a landing." Reluctantly I pulled the seat belt across my lap and fastened it. The landing was rather bumpy and I ended up hitting my head hard against the headrest.

I stepped out and was instantly greeted by the cold misty wind against my face. I knew from the beginning of the stupid thing that this contest was a cheap. They had sent me to a stupid town called Forks. Who names a town after a utensil? That's what I wanted to know.

I reached in my pocket and pushed the button on the side that turned on my mp3. I went down the list and turned on "Meds" by Placebo. This seemed the only way I can calm down lately is when I listen to music. It's not really working though.

An overly friendly woman walked up to me. "Hi honey! Are you the contest winner?" I couldn't help my self and rolled my eyes. I've been working on my reactions lately. Needless to say I'm not very good at it. "Unfortunately yes..." I said in an undertone. She smiled and guided me to a blue impala.

I reluctantly jumped in the back seat. I looked down and switched the song to "My name is trouble" by Nightmare of You. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat. I hummed the song when suddenly I felt the car pull to an abrupt jolt.

I opened my eyes and saw the overly friendly women staring at something with wide eyes. I leaned forward and saw a pair of men staring at us. I wondered what kind of town this is. I whispered "Who are they?" I could hear hyperventilating beside me. She whispered in a shaking voice "I...I...don't know…"

Suddenly one of the men appeared by the door. He ripped the door open with such incredible strength you would have thought it impossible. The other one was suddenly at my door and yanked it open. I backed away toward the other door. I could feel my breathing pick up as well.

The men yanked us out and we were immediately thrown to the ground. I hit my head hard against a trash can and I felt the women hit the pavement hard beside me. She didn't move at all. I moved over to her to check on her. One of the men picked me up by the arm and gripped my arm tightly. I yelled "Let me go!" He looked at me and let out a heavy laugh. He gripped both of my arms tightly as I kicked against him. He continued laughing as his iron tight hands held me still. The other man was bent over the woman. I stood still wondering, are these men rapist or something like that?

The other man stayed bent over her for a moment and announced "This one is too weak. We'll have to dispose of her." Both of the men smiled and laughed momentarily. The one holding me pulled me back a few feet and pushed me down on the ground. I turned around looking for a means of escape. There was a huge iron fence. Of course me being coordinately challenged, there was no way I could climb that. Not a chance.

The man that was bent over the women got on his knees and gripped her head tightly in his hands. The man that was holding me gave him a questioning look and the other man said "Don't worry you can have her." He nodded to me. I started breathing heavier. Both of them laughed at my response.

The other man bent back over her and stuck his face next to her neck. He opened his mouth wide. I wondered is he going to start making out with her? He rose up a little and bit her. I opened my eyes wide in shock. He came up with his mouth dripping with blood and he licked his lips.

The woman was oddly was to pale. That much I could tell. The man that had held me said "My turn!" He looked excited like it was all a game. He was suddenly sitting beside me like he'd been there the whole time. He gripped my throat tightly and I tried to breathe. He pressed his lips to my neck and I felt his teeth touch my neck. I gasped wondering if I was going to turn out like the woman. He pressed his teeth in my neck and I felt his hot breath against my neck. I screamed out wondering why no one had noticed the car parked in the middle of the road or the screams I had managed to get out.

The man sucked in like he was breathing but I felt light headed. I felt blood rushing out of my neck. I screamed once more desperate for anyone to help me. He suddenly rose up and I held my neck in pain. I rolled around in pain my hot tears rolling down my face. "Help!!" I screamed. The man he bit me laughed and turned around and walked off. They both just walked off leaving me here. I realized it they were leaving me to die.

I must have blacked out because suddenly I felt like I was underwater. I heard people muttering distinctive profanities and a pair of cold arms lifted me up. I heard a woman scream in horror and a man muttering darkly to himself. I came through the dark water to see a beautiful man and women staring at me in horror. I realized I must look horrible because I felt like it.


	2. What the hello?

_**Ch.2 My New Life**_

_**Danielle's POV**_

The man was very pale with old eyes but a very young face. He said clearly to me "What is your name?" I looked at him clearing my blurry eyes and realizing I was in some sort of old fashioned living room. I groggily said "Danielle Callahan" He stared at me for a moment before looking back at the women behind him. She smiled warm and said "Hi Danielle I'm Bella." I half smiled at her wondering how I got here. I noticed how cold I felt. I nodded and stared at them in wonder. The man stared at me and said "I'm Edward"

I nodded again and finally found my voice and asked "How did I get here exactly?" Edward smiled and said "We found you lying in an ally bleeding we saved you and now I have something to tell you." He looked at me awkwardly. Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and said "We have something to tell you and it may sound a little strange." I raised an eyebrow wondering what they could possibly out rule this strange day.

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't know how to tell her this. It seemed impossible to just tell her what has really happened to her. I could also tell Edward couldn't find the right words as well. I sat in his lap and put an encouraging arm around him. I knew I wasn't going to be able to say it myself and he could explain it better than me.

I only wish I could just save this girl from the reality she was going to realize momentarily. I wanted to make this where she would have had a choice like me instead of this being forced upon her. I knew that this would be hard for her and this wasn't going to be easy. I looked at Edward waiting for him to find the right words as well.

_**Edward's POV**_

I looked at my angel. I could tell she was trying to help me know what I had to do. I looked at her and said "Do you remember what happened?" She nodded with a still confused look spreading through out her. "The man who bit you was a vampire…and now you are as well."

_**Danielle's POV**_

Were these people absolutely freaking insane? It made since in a way but, I can't be a vampire. Those were supposed to be beautiful, seducing creatures that could make you do anything they wanted. As if he were reading my thoughts Edward looked at Bella who in turn pulled out a mirror. I shaking reached out my hand and took it from her. I realized my face has changed. My face was paler and my eyes were a mix between gold and black. I actually looked better than I ever have and I should've looked horrid.

"So…it's true?" I asked them wanting them to say no of course not! Unfortunately to my dismay they nodded. I started with the least important. "How do you two fit into this?" Edward smiled and said "We'll be your new parents in a way. In a way you'll be adopted. But, that's if you want. I nodded, this seemed reasonable and sensible. These people seemed to know what they were talking about and they could probably help me.

_**Edward's POV**_

I smiled and looked at her. She was fairly good looking. Of course no where near as beautiful as Bella. Nothing could compare to that. But, she was exactly what he'd picture there child to be. Nothing could come close but, somewhere near it could be possible. Danielle looked shaken but seemed to be understand this and making it sound reasonable in her head.

I stood up and took her to her new room. I explained that she'd be going to the high school here even though she'd already gone. She quite stubborn about this (like mother like daughter), but I got her to agree in the end. I told her that she would go by Danielle Cullen and that Bella and I would be her parents. She seemed to understand this quite easily.

_**Danielle's POV**_

What they were saying all made since to me except the whole re-doing high school part. But, they seemed like good parents. They were certainly a good couple. I could see the way he looked at her. Their love made me look away quickly. I've never had a real love and real ones tend to make me jealous and sad.

I tried sleeping before realizing I couldn't sleep. In a literal since my body wouldn't let me at all. I realized being a vampire had it's downsides as well. I walked around outside thinking to myself. When I got back to my room there was a bag of school supplies. I rolled my eyes at this despite myself. On top was a note and a set of keys on top.

I picked up the note and it said this:

_Dear Danielle,_

_These are the keys for your Silver Volvo. School will be at 10 am. _

_Me and your father will see you after school!_

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

I dropped the note and shoved the keys in my pocket. I looked at my watch. It read 9:23. I walked down stairs and saw the Volvo parked in front. I smiled and said "Sweet!" I hopped in the front seat. On the steering wheel was a list of things by my father. It was actually a list of things about vampires and what were our enemy's and what to do when things happened. I smiled thinking I can get along with this guy easily.

I pulled the keys out and shoved them in the ignition. I listened to the motor for a minute before backing up and driving to school. Everything was easy to find in this town. It was all off the main high way. I finally arrived at the school and looked at the shrubbery. This town was green I thought. There was too much of green. I miss other colors. It burns my eyes with an intensity that made me want to grab a weed whacker to it all. I walked into the admission office. Again with the green!!! I could seriously go blind in this place.

I looked at the lady sitting at the desk. I noticed she stared at me with a look of admiration and jealousy. I've never had that look before it was rather awkward. She came to her senses and said "What may I do for you dear?" I smiled and said "I'm the new student Danielle Cullen." She smiled and said "Oh! You're the one I got the call about last night!" I muttered "I guess so…" She went through a huge stack of paper and pulled out a long green piece of paper.

She was overly helpful and drew out the best path to all my classes. I looked my schedule realizing I had advanced chemistry. I said "Ma'am I wonder if I could change to regular science?" She looked at me and I realized from the note that this must be one of powers. I had always been able to convince people to do what I want when I really wanted it. She looked hypnotized and mutters "Yes I'm sure we can fix that" She looked down a list and said "The class is full of juniors though" I smiled "Anything would be fine" She smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper and then wrote it out on the computer.

I actually was able to avoid talking to people all day until science. Everyone would gawk at me all day but never managed a word to me. I was very pleased with this. I got to my science class and saw a very geeky looking teacher. He had huge glasses and was balding. I thought to myself, a perfect fit for the job. I smiled and handed him the slip the admission lady gave me. He took it and pointed to the only free desk in the back of the room.

I was happy I wasn't going to have to share with anybody in this stupid little kid class. I listened vaguely for a moment before realizing I'd already covered this before. I looked around curiously at the class and saw a group of boys that looked just liked each other. They all had matching short hair that looked like it had been cut off with a razor. They all had dark tanned skin. They all were very muscular. I couldn't help but notice one of them was absolutely gorgeous! He was the most muscular and very handsome. I quickly looked back down when they looked back at me.

Thankfully the bell rang and the class started to gather their stuff. I reached down to pick up my bag when I looked up and they were suddenly standing around my desk like they were surrounding me. I looked at them curiously and shouldered my back pack. They didn't move an inch.

I glared at the hot one but it was very hard. He smirked and said "You the new Cullen kid?" I nodded and said "What of it?" He smirked wider at this too. He said "Keep away from our land bloodsucker and we wont mess with you. Ok?" I just glared at him and said "Whatever dog!" He laughed and moved to make a path for me to walk. "Oh by the way my name's Embry!" He yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking

**_Embry's POV_**

It hurt me to see that repulsing goddess roll her eyes in annoyance to me. It was very weird this feeling inside of me. She was beautiful…very, very beautiful at that. I knew she was supposed to repulse me and when she opened her mouth I saw the fangs glinting in her mouth. Yet all I wanted to do was kiss that beautiful mouth. "That's sick!!!" Jared said that from behind me. I hated it sometimes that my brothers could read my thoughts.

They all nodded from behind me and I walked toward my car. I knew that was a stupid reply of me to just yell out at her. I knew I should hate her with a fierce passion. But, I just couldn't. It was like trying to be mad at an angel. It was impossible. I looked over and saw her climb in her Volvo. She did it so gracefully. My brothers appeared behind me. "God you're going to make me hurl dude!" I climbed the driver's seat.

I watched as she backed up and drove away. I thought about it for a minute deciding what I should do. My brother Paul leaned forward from the backseat. "Don't even think about it man. We're going back home end of story. Do you really want Jacob's dad to get pissed at us?" I thought about that for a moment. Our dad's had been the pack before us. They had named us after them so technically our names all ended with "the second". I made up my mind and pulled out of the parking spot.

_**Danielle's POV**_

I drove off furious at that hot boy. Why did all the cute ones have to be real jerks? That's what I wanted to know. I pulled to a stop at the traffic sign. I glanced up at my rear view mirror and saw something that made my eyes open wide with shock. Embry had pulled up behind me and was gawking at my reflection from the mirror.


	3. What's with this guy?

**Disclamer: I dont flippin own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. So back off any flippin lawyers who got something to say to me! Go ahead read it now**

_**Ch.3 what's with this guy?**_

_**Danielle's POV**_

I furiously pulled off to the side of the road hoping he would just go around me. He didn't he pulled up behind me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. He in turn stepped out and I noticed his brothers stayed in the car. "What do you want dog?" I said with a little more venom than I intended to. He smiled widely. Oh God I loved his smile it was gorgeous and it lit up his whole face.

"Madame I owe you an apology." I waited and stared at his beautiful dark green eyes. "Yes?" What I really wanted to say was something along the lines of "_What do you want you big hunk?"_ But, I knew that would sound weird and he would probably laugh and scoff at me. He continued "I didn't mean to sound rude back there. I really would like to be friends; my brothers have issues with it. But, I really have stopped caring what they think." I couldn't help but gawk at him wondering "_What the hell?"_

He walked forward and smiled again. He reached out his hand and said "Do you think we can start over Ms.Cullen?" I nodded and shook his hand. He smiled and shook my hand. I was still rather dazzled by his smile. He let go of my hand and said "I was hoping that I could make it up to you?" I wondered what inspired this. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He smiled and a thinking look crossed his face.

"I know this place where it's quiet and they have good food." I smiled and said "I hope you don't expect me to eat?" He shook his head laughing. He waved his brothers off. They glared at him and one of them went to the driver's side and drove off.

_**Embry's POV **_

I couldn't help but laugh at Danielle's reaction. It seemed childishly obvious to her that she couldn't eat. But, when I saw her she seemed normal. No, that wasn't the right word. She was out of the normal beautiful, but you never would suspect anything weird or different as being a vampire when you stared at her.

I gawked at her beautiful smile as she turned around and stepped in the driver's side. I couldn't help myself but notice how her beautiful curves. I smiled and stepped in the passenger side stopping myself from staring at her anymore. She smiled and started the car. I gave her directions and silently gawked at her angel face as I stupidly muttered directions to the place.

She was beautiful when she walked. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was beautiful. It bounced when she walked lighting up her face. I sat with her and ordered a cheese burger. She watched as I ate quickly. I stared up at her and realized I had to do it now before I stalled myself out of it. I stared into those gorgeous eyes of hers. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I blurted out before I could think anything else. She stared at me with a wary look and muttered "Yes?"

**A/N Ok i'll keep it then. I'll now start working on the new chapter.**


	4. The Mind Blowing Truth

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight series. Please read and review if you want more!!**

**Ch.4 The Mind Blowing Truth**

_**Danielle's POV**_

I reluctantly looked up at him. I wondered, _is he going to ask some stupid question about me being a vampire?_ I dared not say this aloud. He grinned at me with a smile that made me almost choke with happiness. "Are you in love with someone?" I stared at him open mouthed, _where the hell did this question come from?!? _I finally managed to compose myself. "No…why do you ask?" He smiled that breath taking smile again and muttered "No reason." I glared at him he obviously sensed I wasn't going to accept that answer. "I'm sorry to be so blunt…" he continued as I stopped my death glare at him "I was simply curious about your life." I wondered _why does he care? I thought he loathed me? _"Ok" I finally managed to stammer out.

_**Embry's POV**_

She was gorgeous when she stammered. Her face had the suggestion it would blush, but I knew she couldn't. Her eyes were a dark blue with flicks of gold scattered throughout like a beautiful whirl pool. Her hair was more refined. It was pulled up in a loose bun on the top of her hair. Little whisps of honey colored hair fell from the bun behind her. I thought of a song that I hadn't heard in years suddenly.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue._

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland._

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face._

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase._

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it._

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while._

I realized then what I wanted. I wanted her. I wanted every inch of her beautiful body. With that thought I knew I wasn't going to stop until I had her and I could call her mine forever.


	5. Truth Slips Out

**Ch.5 Truth Slips Out**

_**Embry's POV**_

She looked at me with curiosity. I loved how her whole face mirrored her desires and thoughts. I couldn't help myself smiling at her. She looked at me with a look that said _What the hell?_ I chuckled and she smiling said "Finished?" I nodded and stepped up behind her pulling her chair back for her to stand. She smiled at my gentlemen act brightly. I wanted her to be treated with perfection.

I stared at those slowly-turning gold eyes for a long time. I made another decision that moment I had to do before I changed my mind. As we walked to the car I decided I would tell her soon, tonight if possible. She stepped in the car with a graceful move. I then found myself noticing her long legs that I had to concentrate to look away from.

_**Danielle's POV**_

I caught him staring at my exposed legs in the tight pants I was wearing. He had a strange look on his face. I wasn't sure if it was disgust or admiration and longing. I gave him a look that caused him to look out the window. I gave a laugh under my breath and started the car.

"So where to?" I finally managed to say. He thought for a moment and said "We could go study at my house if you want?" I could hardly contain my enthusiasm. "Sure!" I backed the car up and said "I've got to get something at my house first though." He nodded with an amused look on his face.

_**Embry's POV**_

She actually looked happy at the prospect of going to study with me. She handled her enthusiasm in a much more refined, way than I did. I was acting like I was going to jump out of my skin. She looked like she was just going to break a smile. I wanted her to smile. Her smile made me want to kiss her fully on the lips. Oh her lips…God I had to have her soon.

She turned off the main highway to what must have been the way to her house. I looked how beautiful her hands were on the wheel. Oh how I wanted to hold those hands tightly. I realized I had to say it now before anything could make me decide against it. "Danielle I have to tell you something." She looked over at me and said "What would that be?"

"Well…I know I just met you in all but I really…really like you" She pulled over with a mix of shock and reorganization on her face. She stammered for a moment thinking to herself. She placed her hands on her face and sighed. I hesitantly grasped one of her hands. "Please just be honest with me Danielle. Do you feel like that in any way?"


	6. Unjustified

_**Danielle's POV**_

It was the best feeling I've ever had. It was like pure bliss. I wanted to scream. Not in a bad way, no not that. It was in a way that you want to scream due to over joy. He wrapped his fingers in my hair as did I to him. His hair was soft and inviting to my fingers. Before I knew what was happening I heard the door being thrown open and a pair of arms around my waist pulling me away.

I didn't know who the hell was yanking me away, but I fought like mad. I kicked as they dragged me back wards. Embry jumped out of the car and headed toward me and my capturer. The person holding me dropped me and headed at Embry. He was very tall. He had dark brown hair with little flecks of blonde in it. He walked over to Embry and was a few inches shorter than him. Embry charged at him fist raised in fighting stance his whole body shaking vicious.

The man stopped and said in a clear voice "Dog stop I was sent here by her family. If I don't take her, her family will rip you to bits." His voice astounded me. It was like some sort of super model's voice on the television. Embry stopped dead in his tracks. The man murmured something to Embry and pointed off to the left. Embry walked in that direction.

I then realized I hadn't moved since I had been thrown down. My body was frozen in its odd position. I got up quickly and said "Who the hell do you think you are?" He smirked and said "Gregory Winchester" I determined in my mind. Did I have a chance to run after Embry and then run like hell? As if reading my thoughts he said "I'll just chase after you." I rolled my eyes and said "What the hell do you want?" He nodded and said "I was sent by your father to get you because your aunt saw this" I open my mouth wide. I couldn't believe stupid Alice had told my father. My dad said her gift in his note along with a picture, which surprised me. How could she betray me? I thought family was supposed to look out for each other not rat each other out!

He was suddenly beside and gripped my arm dragging me toward the car. I suddenly felt very unjustified and walked, well rather dragged, to the car huffing in the seat.

**A/N Ok short chapter but that's just to get you people wondering…only cause I was a nice Bri and I got one flippin review!!! You people are lucky!! If I don't get more I may not make another chapter so there!!!**

**-Danielle**


	7. Hell to Pay

_**Danielle's POV**_

I stared out my window. Who did this guy think he was? He can't just barge into my private moments and think I was going to be fine and dandy. This guy must be on some sort of crack if that's what he thought. He was obviously a vampire that much I could see. As I slammed the door of his car and walked behind him in the house I could see that. He was pale, but not in a disgusting way. It looked right on him. His hair reminded me much of my father, but my father was less muscular than Gregory.

I then remembered. Oh crap I'm in trouble, a lot of trouble. My dad was going to be pissed as hell. As the door opened I saw I was very right. He looked absolutely livid. My mother had a refined look. She was obviously controlling her emotions, but her eyes let off the ashamed look in her. It hurt me to see how disgusted they were with me.

Gregory shut the door behind me and I looked down. I couldn't look into my father's eyes. He looked positively murderous. I knew if I stared at him now I would break down and I couldn't afford to do that. "Thank you Greg." I heard from my father's mouth. His voice even sounded disgusted at me.

Gregory walked up behind my mom and bowed shortly to her. She nodded and whispered "Thank you for getting her we'll take care of her from here." I rolled my eyes. I looked around and noticed my whole family was there. _Oh God how much more embarrassing is this going to get??? _I wasn't going to stand any longer for this I ran up the stares hitting Aunt Rosalie with my shoulder on the way. Suddenly I was dragged down by a pair of strong arms. I thrashed and screamed but they continued pulling back down the stairs. I turned around and saw Emmett yanking me down the stairs against my will.

I couldn't believe this. _What happened to personal space? These people were dragging me around like I'm some sort of limp doll regardless of what I say. _This was absolutely infuriating.

_**Edward's POV**_

I read her mind. _Oh God how much more embarrassing is this going to get???_ She dashed up the stairs in a rage and I nodded to Emmett. He gripped her arms and waist tightly so she couldn't move. I was surprised how much she was able to wiggle and around scream like she did. I heard her again. _What happened to personal space? These people are dragging me around like I'm some sort of limp doll regardless of what I say._ I smirked at that. She was going to have hell to pay for her little lip lock session with that disgusting, vile dog.

She looked enraged as Emmett took her to the bottom and held her tightly as she wiggled. We all stood around her. Alice looked like she was going to hurl. She was the one who had the vision. She had said _I can't believe my niece is kissing that flea ridden dog! _"What have you got to say for yourself young lady?" She rolled her eyes and yelled "I can do whatever I freaking want!" Emmett smirked and Jasper shook his head several tim


	8. Promise me

_**Danielle's POV**_

I glared at Emmett. Just because he's my uncle doesn't mean I'm going to give him anything. He can ask me all the questions he wants because I'm going to keep my mouth shut tight. Dad laughed at my thoughts. Jasper walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off but he held onto me tightly. Then, Emmett grabbed me tightly against the chair so I couldn't move.

Dad stared at me. "So Danielle we can do this the hard way or the easy way? Which would you prefer? Because either way it's going to happen." My dad acted like he was all big and bad. I wasn't scared of him. So what if these guys were all taller and stronger than me? As if answering my question Dad got in my face with a fierce look on his baring his teeth. Jasper removed his hand and I instantly felt a wave of terror. My face was shaking and filled with fear. "Dad…what do you want from me?"

He smirked as if this was an easy victory and said "Promise me you want see that disgusting dog ever again." He said it so simply. I realized my eyes becoming wide and my mouth drop. "No!!" I have shrieked this at him. He laughed and moved his head down by my ear. "We'll be watching if you. If you don't we'll just kill him." He laughed as I gasped. Emmett let go of me and I collapsed to the floor. Dad stood by me as the other two walked up the stairs. "Danielle darling you must understand it's for the best. You don't need to be near any of those dogs they're dangerous." I nodded helplessly on the floor.

_**Bella's POV**_

My poor daughter nodded at something Edward said and lay clearly in pain on the floor. I ran down the stairs and got on my knees by her side. She looked at me with eyes that burned my heart. I recognized that look all to well. It was the same look I had when Edward left me all those years ago. Her look was so new to her though. She had clearly never suffered heart break. I don't know why she wouldn't love someone though, she was very beautiful.

I hugged her tightly wishing I could just make the pain in her eyes leave her. She stayed in my arms limp. I knew that me and Edward were the reason she was in pain. But, this was the right thing. Wasn't it? Those dogs had hurt me. It was only a matter of time before they did it to her. I knew by that kiss she already had a strong bond to that boy. I wish I could've stopped her so it wouldn't hurt her so much.

She curled up in my arms like a little kid and I rocked her back and forth. She whispered "Mom this isn't fair." I nodded and said "I know sweetheart, but it has to be" She shook her head and I stood up caring her up the stairs. I set her in her room. She lay on her bed limp. I softly ran out of her room down stairs to my angel who sat on the couch holding his head.

_**Alice's POV**_

I sat down by Jasper. He looked pained by Danielle's hurt. I could tell that in his face. He wrapped an arm around me and I layed my head against his shoulder. Suddenly my eyes clouded over. I felt my whole body go numb.

_Danielle was sitting a dark room with her head resting on Gregory's shoulder. He stroked her hair and she bit her lip thinking of something. "Greg hun I figured something out today!" She looked excited and sat up looking into his eyes. "What would that be darling?" He smiled at her and put a hand on the side of her face caressing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled and said "I don't just get what I want. That's only part of it! I can seduce people in the total sence. I can hypnotize with my voice." He raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Multiple powers adding up to one? That's interesting." She kissed him and twirled her left pointer finger in his hair. On her ring finger was a gold ring with a Saphire in the middle surronded by several small diamonds._

I woke up on the floor laying my head on Jasper's lap. I held my aching head realizing what had just happened. I looked at Edward and he read my mind seeing my vision as well. I layed my head back down as I heard Edward start to explain the vision.

****


	9. Truth and Trances

_**Bella's POV**_

I could see him looking smug in the corner. Just because Carlisle allowed that boy to stay here with us doesn't mean I have to like him one bit. He was just the sort of boy to charm a girl and then leave her with a baby. Yes of course I was aware we couldn't have one, but I didn't want my little Danielle suffering through heart break when he left her. That vision was going to change whether little boy liked it or not.

_**Danielle's POV**_

I closed my eyes. All I wanted to do right then was kill myself. I knew it would be hard from the letter's description. I also knew there was no way I could do it without some suspicion being aroused. I heard talking down stairs. I heard "Danielle has to be told." Someone else that sounded like my dad said "She's still in bad shape wait till she is feeling better." I got up curious about what they were talking about.

I noticed how gracefully I could walk down the stairs. I got to the last step and did a small bounce off. I landed nicely and I was proud of my self for losing my old clumsiness. I noticed my huge feet were normal sized. I wonder what else has changed about me? I'll have to do a better investigation later to see what else being a vampire has helped.

I ran into the living room in a little hop skip. Gregory was smiling at me and looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and jumped down on the seat next to my father. He looked at me curiously. I then realized shouldn't I be very upset? I wasn't I felt like I could move on. What inspired this I don't know, but it's how it was turning out.

Dad murdered in my ear "Feeling better?" I smiled brightly and nodded. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder. I suddenly felt a daze go over me like I was being shoved under water. I tried to open my eyes, but they seem to be forced closed. I struggled and I vaguely felt several pairs of arms holding me down trying to control my thrashing.

I then felt my body go limp and it felt like I was floating. I was suddenly standing in a room with Gregory beside me holding my hand. I stared at him strangely wondering _why the hell is he holding my hand let alone touching me?_ He smiled at me and whispered in my ear "It's ok Danny. We're together now. That kid won't ever bother you again I promise." I stared at him curiously. "Which kid? When did they bother me? Why are we together?" He smiled and said "It's ok Danny it will all be explained soon." I then felt like I was being yanked backward by my middle. My eyes shot open and everyone was standing above me staring at me like I had just died. 

_**Edward's POV**_

She was remarkably cheerful as she hopped down the stairs and skipped over here. I wasn't expecting this behavior again for several weeks or months. She jumped down beside me and smiled. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder wondering what inspired this sudden change in behavior. I wondered enough to finally say "Feeling better?" It was more of a sarcastic comment. But, she smiled and nodded all the same. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

That is when it happened. Her entire body went rigid. I looked down at her wondering what she was doing. Then her eyes went blank and she started thrashing all over the place. Emmett and I held her arms and legs down. Her head twitched and Alice held her still. She moaned and screamed for several minutes before becoming still with a look of confusion and pain. She stayed that way for about 20 minutes.

After what seemed like an eternity of seeing my sweet daughter in pain her eyes shot open. She looked scared and she began to have tearless sobs erupting from her. Bella held her tightly. She had run from the room afraid to watch Danielle's pain. She held her tightly trying to sooth her. Everyone eventually left the room. Me and Bella stayed with Danielle.

_**Bella's POV**_

All I could do was hold her. She gripped me tightly and I ran my hand through her hair trying to sooth the pain of whatever happened to her. She finally calmed down. She looked at me obviously trying to control her pained emotions. She looked at me with her bright topaz and black eyes. "Mom what happened to me?" I looked up at Edward for some help. I truly didn't know what happened to her anymore than she did.

Edward placed a hand on her back. "Alice thinks you have sort of different way of getting your strength. Instead of drinking blood these trances give you your strength. So when you get hungry you have to go into these." She looked at him and shot him an evil look. "What if I don't want?" She snapped at him. I stared at her. Several things came to mind of what my angel could do to get what he wanted.

_**Danielle's POV**_

"I'll force you." He said it so simply as if he was suggesting I go get the mail. I laughed at him. "How do you plan to do that? These trances come at random you can't force me!" He glared at me and yelled "Emmett!" I wondered how Emmett was going to do anything to her. Was he going to beat me into it? I internally laughed at the thought.

Emmett came up behind me and held me down tightly so that I was facing my dad. Edward stared into my eyes and I suddenly felt dizzy. I then found myself on the ground. I realized _Oh crap! He really can force me to go into a trance! _I glared at him. "Don't do that again Dad!" He laughed heartily at this and Emmett walked out of the room laughing as well.


	10. Suprises

_**Gregory's POV**_

She walked toward the door with a very surprised look on her face. I loved her eyes when she smiled like that. She lit up the room with her brilliance. She was by the door when she stopped obviously sensing my stares into her head. She turned around when it hit me like a thousand trains. Her beauty was radiating so brightly it made me have to blink a few times.

Her body fit slimly in her clothes that made me want to pull her close. She had a confused look on her face as I was surveying her. She waved a hand in front of me face and said "Hello my face is up here!" I looked up and was struck by her face. She had a small amount of eyeliner on that made her look beautiful. Her lips were coated in a maroon colored lipstick that made her look so tempting.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist it any longer. She looked at me very confused and that made me want her more. I stepped closer to her. She looked at me cautiously wondering what was wrong with me. I pulled my right hand to her hair a put a string of hair behind her ear. She smiled and I kissed her right then. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't control the urge anymore. I could since that she was confused, but I couldn't think of any thing else besides her soft beautiful lips.

_**Danielle's POV**_

_What was he doing?_ I barely knew him. After all I had just met him last night. Yet his lips felt nice. His lips were cold on mine, but it made me heart go crazy inside my chest. Before I knew what has happening my hands were wrapped around him and his lips were pressing more firmly than ever against my lips. I felt him slide his lips down my jaw line then pressing more kisses down my neck. I could only breathe harder and move my head to allow him more room.

He smiled brightly and kissed his way back up to my lips. He kissed me fully and I felt his tongue press against my bottom lip begging from entrance. I suddenly found my legs being able to move. I pressed him away and ran as fast as I could to the car. He screamed "Wait! Danielle please wait!! Let me explain please!!!!!" I continued running and jumped in the car slamming the door behind me. He banged his fists against my window as I backed up quickly and drove off.

I drove down the highway. I was so glad today is Friday. That meant I only have one class really today and that's Theatre Arts. I had already done the project and turned it in yesterday so it wasn't like I had anything to do anyways. I pasted a sign that said "Entering Port Angeles" I looked down and realized I was going 108. I slowed down a little bit and then stopped completely on the side of the road.

I pulled my knees up and hugged them tightly. _What am I going to do? I just literally left Embry! I can't just start going out with Gregory!! It's wrong!! I barely even know this guy!_ I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I finally calmed down after several minutes of hyperventilating. I looked up at the quiet road. No one was passing by. That was good otherwise someone would have heard and seen the screaming girl on the side of the road.

After several minutes I turned around and drove back to Forks. I drove home slowly and parked in the drive way. Everyone's car was gone. That was good I didn't need someone asking me how I was, feeling how I was, or hearing my thoughts. I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and ran up the stairs quickly.

I slammed the door of my room and threw my self on my couch. I inhaled the scent of the leather. It smelled funny but in a good way. I grabbed a pillow and buried my head in it. "Hello." I suddenly heard behind me.

**A/N haha a cliffie!! sorry about the chapters mix up. I accidently deleted some of them trying to edit one of them. Well it's fixed now. Haha take that cliffie haters!!! maddie u may now love me and hate me!**


	11. Just meeting my love

_**Danielle's POV**_

I heard that voice. If my heart still beat it would have been going out of control. I cautiously pulled my face out of my pillow. I sat up and turned around. My closet door was open. A light flicked on from inside the closet and there was Gregory. He was frowning at me. He obviously didn't like my little dash off. Well I didn't really care what he wanted.

He walked forward and I stepped back. "Get away from me now." I said as calm as I could. He reached a hand out for me. "Please Danielle let me at least explain. If you don't believe me then you don't have to. I refuse to give up on you if you say no. But, I'll understand for the current time if you don't want to talk." His response did sound a little stalker-ish, but I sat down on the couch anyways.

He stared at me with grateful eyes. "Well?" I persisted sticking my lips out so I looked impatient. He sighed and said "I owe you an apology. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have just come on to you without your consent. Even if I love you I should never do something like that to you when we have just met." I felt my jaw drop. I yelled internally for my mouth to close, but my face muscles refused to listen.

He gave a small smile at this. I stuttered trying to find the right words. He laughed at this and stared at me waiting. "I don't know what to say." That seemed to be the only words that would fit the description. He placed his hand on mine. I looked at our hands and took a deep breath. "Greg I like you, but this has all happened so fast I just don't know!"

He smiled at this. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you smiling at?" He laughed and said "You called me Greg for the first time!" I laughed and couldn't help, but think of "Remember to Feel Real" by Armor for Sleep.

_So here's the truth  
you were right all along  
they were never my friends  
and I was living a lie  
but I won't fall for it next time _

You figured me out  
I'm like a leaf in the wind  
I try to find who I am  
but wind up lost in the end  
sometimes it's hard to know what's real when your not

'Cause you know I change myself  
to impress whoever happens to be next to me  
but I'm sick of trying so hard  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you

Everyday I'm just making my rounds  
just digging a home six feet underground  
sometimes it's hard to know what's real when you're not

'Cause you know I change myself  
to impress whoever happens to be next to me  
but I'm sick of trying so hard  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you

Nothing's here for me  
Nothing's here for me  
But you  
Nothing's here for me  
But you

Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you

I'd wait it out for you!  
I'd wait it out for you!

He looked at me with a more serious face. "Could I get to know you then?" I couldn't help but smile. Silently I cursed Armor for Sleep. _Damn you for making the best song that made me happy!_ I sighed "What do you want to know?" He smiled and said "How about 20 questions?" I sighed and nodded. "Go ahead."

"What's your favorite color?" I smiled hopefully all his questions were as easy as this. "Purple."

"Where have you been in your life?"

"Mexico, Washington D.C., Texas, and Colorado"

"Do you want to live with me?" His question caught me by surprised.

"Um...Sure." I was shocked by my own answer.

He laughed and pushed me down on the couch where I was under him. I opened my eyes wide in shock. His eyes looked at me hesitantly wondering if this o.k. To answer his question I pulled my head up and kissed him. He smiled against my lips and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He pushed me back down against the couch.

I darned my internal Mp3 because it switched again.

It switched to Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go _

And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies acoustic version of the song says: "Swimming through sick lullabies"  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
_Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside _

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

I smiled at this and I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly. My whole body seemed to explode inside me. I gripped one hand tightly in his hair and my other hand went down his arms. His arms were so muscular so strong and protecting. He picked me up and suddenly I felt my body being pushed down on the bed. He pushed me down tightly so I couldn't move. I smiled and realized something; _I'm in love with someone I just met._ I smiled and pushed him where I was on top and straddled his waist laughing.

He looked up at me longingly and lovingly. I smiled at the mixed look on his face. I leaned down and softly kissed his lips. He gripped my hips so that I was stuck in the position. I laughed and lay down on his chest. He placed his face in my hair and inhaled my scent. I looked up at his pleased face. "You're perfect Danielle. You even smell good." I shook my head and lay back down on him.

He lifted up my chin gently and said "Don't doubt what you already are." I tried to sit up again and his hands continued to hold my waist tightly. I looked at him confused "Let go please Greg." He shook his head and pulled me down again. "I don't ever want to let you go." I laughed and shook my head against his chest "You have to let me go eventually. My parents are going to be home soon." He picked me up suddenly bridal style and carried me out the door.

He ran down the stairs and flung the front door open. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled up at him. "Where are we going.?" He smirked and said "You'll see!"

**A/N Cliffie again!! Torture is so great!! The vampire kitties agree!!! You'll find out soon cause 2 people fuffilled the quota (maddie and i-love-twilight-and-paramore) so i promised 2 update 2day!**


	12. Daddy ruins all the fun

_**Danielle's POV**_

He gripped my legs tightly and ran toward the forest. I closed my eyes hugging his neck tightly. I laughed and kissed his neck making a line down to his shoulder blades. He stopped in a clearing of trees and moved me around to where I was in front of him and he held onto my butt. He smiled at this and I rolled my eyes. He kissed my neck and muttered "How am I supposed to run with a beautiful distraction?" I laughed and said "I don't know concentrate harder I suppose." He kissed his way back up and kissed the corner of my lips.

I laughed and twirled a finger in his hair. He smiled and put his head in the crook of my neck. He kissed my neck and I smiled brightly. He ran his hand through my hair twirling a strand around his finger. He murmured in my ear "I love you. Nothing anyone says will change that!" I smiled and said "Good because I don't plan on hearing anything people say." He picked me up and started walking deeper in the forest humming to me.

I jumped out of his arms and ran randomly through the forest not choosing any direction in certainty. I heard his footsteps pounding after me. I ran much faster and I watched the trees wiz past me. His laughter boomed in the forest and I heard his cry of "I'm going to catch you Danielle!" I laughed and said "Not a chance!"

I turned a corner and suddenly his arms were tightly bound around my waist. I tried to wriggle lost but his strong arms refused move away from me. I pushed against him, but he just pulled me tighter to his chest. I finally gave up and kissed him tightly securing my mouth to his.

He smiled against my lips. He opened his mouth against my lips and his tongue against my bottom lip again begged for entrance. I laughed and ran randomly behind me toward a clearing. I ran toward the edge with Greg making attempts to grab me the whole time. I reached the edge and saw the house. My eyes opened wide. Greg slammed into me from behind and knocked me to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me making an iron cage that protected me from the fall.

I looked up to see my father standing furiously above me. He shoved Greg off. I screamed, "Dad don't do this again! Stop ruining my happiness!" All my life I've never had love. Within two days I have had two loves. Each one was ripped away from me. My dad picked me up by the arm and dragged me back toward the house. I kicked and squealed but my dad's hand gripped me tightly. Greg ran toward me. Dad finally turned around and stared harshly at him. "Mr. Cullen I understand you don't approve of me. But, can you really ruin her happiness for the second day in a row not to mention break her heart again?" I wondered _Am I not supposed to say this? Is Greg supposed to be able to know exactly what I'm thinking?_

I looked up at Greg's loving face and he was still staring down my father. Dad glared even more harshly than I would have thought possible and dropped me so I hit the ground with a loud "thud". My father walked off in a rage and Greg picked me up. I frowned and laid my head against his chest. He cradled me and carried me to the house. I listened to his footsteps as I quietly thought about what I was going to do. He wriggled one of his hands loose from under me and opened the door. He quickly placed it back under me.

I gave a half smile and sat up in his arms. He looked at me curiously and I jumped down from his arms. He frowned and I quickly grabbed his hand tightly in mine. He smiled a beautiful heart breaking smile and I reached up on my tip toes and placed my lips on him which him smile even wider.

I roamed the hall ways just thinking about how good his hand felt clasped around mine. I realized I was in the music hall. My father's piano room was to my left. To my right was the newly formed studio for me. I hated my singing. My father insisted my voice was beautiful and I had nothing to complain about. I rolled my eyes at this thought.

Suddenly Greg was pulling me along to the right door. I groaned loudly and he smiled. He sat down on the big director chair in the big control room. He pointed toward the door and I reluctantly walked in the big echoing room. I put on the headphones and stepped up to the huge fly swatter like microphone.

"Hello?" I said into the microphone. I jumped back a little as I heard my voice reflect back in my ears. He laughed and I heard it without the headphones. He pressed the button and said "Sing something Danny!" I laughed at the nickname and said "What should I sing?" He thought randomly for a minute. "Pieces by Sum 41." I nodded and waited for him to get the buttons all set up. He nodded and made the red light come on for the recording symbol. I took a deep breath and started.

_I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own  
On my own  
I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along  
If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

I finished the song and took a deep breath relief sweeping through me to be done. The red light went off. His mouth was hanging so low I almost thought his jaw might un-attach and hit the floor.

_**Greg's POV**_

Her voice was absolutely beautiful. It burned my heart and went right down to my soul. I clicked off the recording button and felt my jaw drop. I through open the door and wrapped my arms around her. "Beautiful Danny I loved it!" She looked embarrassed and looked down. I lifted her chin up softly and kissed her lips. Oh how glad I was that she allowed me to be with her.

She kissed me harder and I pushed her up against the wall. She grinned in pleasure and I kissed my way down her neck stopping at her collar bone and inhaling her delicious scent. If it was possible she smelled like lust. Oh how I wanted to take her right now in this room.

She kissed my cheek and I felt her tongue flick out against my cheek. I smiled and she licked her lips unconsciously. I sat down on the ground pulling her down with me. She crawled up in my lap and laid her head against my chest. I buried my face in her soft hair. She smelled so good it was overwhelming. I kissed her hair and I felt her relax in my grip.

As always she started unconsciously humming. Then she started humming a song that made me wonder if she could read my mind.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down_

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again.

She looked embarrassed and looked down again. I raised her chin and kissed her again. Finally she allowed my tongue to go past her lips and she tasted so good. I felt her tongue go in my mouth and I almost felt my heart go crazy if it still beat.


	13. Get off me!

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight series.**

**Oh fine so after several arguing I posted this chappie!**

_**Danielle's POV**_

I finally pulled my head back a little to take a breath. I looked in his eyes that were filled with lust. He growled playfully at me and kissed my collarbone. I laughed and kissed his temple. He growled from my neck and kissed his way back up to the corner of my lips. Suddenly my new ears aloud me to hear foot steps coming this way. It sounded like heavy footsteps walking quickly. Greg was of course caught up in kissing me in a way that almost distracted me to well.

I shoved him off and quickly walked out the doors. Greg was following close behind me when I suddenly slammed into something hard. Emmett grabbed my wrist not letting me hit the floor. Unfortunately I heard Greg slam into the floor and catch himself. I laughed and Emmett looked at me uncertain. Emmett suddenly put his hands under me and ran with me. Greg yelled loudly from behind him and Emmett ran faster.

Emmett whispered in my ear. "I'm supposed to be doing for your father. Really I'm just doing this for fun!" I smacked him on the back of the head and said "Don't do that to my Greg!" Emmett's laughter boomed in my ears. "He's your Greg now?" I laughed and nodded. I whispered in Emmett's ear. "I have several names other than that!" Emmett whispered back "What would those be?" I laughed "Greggy-Weggy, Greegie-poo, and Greggie!" He laughed loudly and Greg from behind me said "What did you say?" I laughed and jumped down from Emmett's arms just in time to smack into my father's hard chest.

My dad grabbed my arms so I wouldn't fall. I looked up at him guiltily and said "Oops...hi dad!" He laughed and muttered "Hi" I turned around and sat down on the couch. I pulled out my video ipod. I went down the list and turned it onto "Simple and Clean-Kingdom of Hearts Version" **(You can look it up on youtube! My bff on here hooked me onto it!)** I hummed the song and felt my boyfriend pick me up and sit me in his lap. I laughed and laid my head against his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and I noticed that the room had been cleared.

I laughed and paused the song. "How subtle of them!" He nodded and kissed the back of my hair. I smiled and he said "They're doing very discreetly I suppose!" He wrapped his arms tightly around me. He then pushed me down so I was laying flat on my stomach on the couch and he was pushing down on top of me. I tried wriggling free but he refused to move. "Let me up!" I shrieked but he just simply said "No I've got you where I want you!" I rolled my eyes and continued trying to wriggle. He just simply moved and turned as I did.

I finally gave up and laid there with him pushing me down. He laid his head on my back and I laid my head flat on the couch. He kissed my shoulder blade and I giggled despite myself. I wriggled around to where I was facing him. He laughed and kissed my nose. I then realized I just trapped myself. I tried to free my arms, but he just held on tighter.

I found the opportunity to move myself where my arms shoved into him. I laughed as he tried to right himself. He finally gave up and kissed me tightly. I laughed and he took a deep breath into my hair. I laughed and said "Smell good Hun?" He nodded and said "You have no idea!"

We laid there for a few moments before I felt him lift off me and pick me up. I wiggled myself around in his lap as he sat down. He lifted his left pointer finger and traced the edge of my eyes. I smiled and then I noticed he frowned. "What is it Greg?" I said a little panicked. "You need to feed or in your case trance." I nodded and said "You do too!" He picked me up and took me to my room slowly. I lay against him and noticed how tired I felt.

He laid me on my bed and an overwhelming wave of tiredness swept through my body. I opened my eyes wide refusing to go into a trance. He stared at me firmly and said "Don't fight it Danny. Just go into a trance. You're getting to weak." I shook my head firmly and sat up. The wave of tiredness pushed me down with a grip that could choke me could I breathe.

"See?" he said with a smug look on his face. I glared at him refusing to give in. He sat on top of me with his arms pushing the bed down beside my shoulders. He looked at me firmly with his piercing black eyes "You will and that is the last of the discussion my dear. I don't want to see you go hungry. So you will trance right now or I'll get your father in here to make you do it!" I looked at him harshly "You wouldn't dare!" He raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Watch me!"

He started to rise up and I tried but fell back pathetically. I groaned loudly and said "Fine!! I'll do it but don't expect me to be happy!" He kissed my forehead and said "That's all I'm asking for!" I lay back on the pillows taking deep breathes. Suddenly the wave of tiredness went over my head and I felt like I was being dragged beneath water.

I breathed in the refreshing smell of Greg as he lay next to me. Then I heard loud foot steps. They were way too loud to be a vampire. I tried to resurface and open my eyes but my eyes refused to move. Suddenly I heard the door slam open and the footsteps of several large people walk into the room. Greg gasped beside me and I felt him move into a protective stance over me.

**A/N Ah take that "You think I was listening" A cliffie to satisfy you!!!! You wanted my "piece of art" take my "piece of crap"! hahahahhaa..ok my b...you think i was listening gave me the song!!!**

**-Danielle**


	14. That thing!

**Disclaimer: Warning some mature language**

**I don't own the Twilight series.**

_**Danielle's POV**_

I hesitantly called out to Greg. "Greg what's going on?" I said in a low voice. I still couldn't move my cemented shut eyes. Suddenly Greg growled loudly from behind me. I heard a smooth deep laugh come from the other side of the room. Suddenly I heard Greg throw himself at the group and I heard several rips and snarls coming from that side of the room. I tried desperately to open my eyes and be able to move but my body seemed to be frozen.

Suddenly I heard Greg scream and then fall to the floor. "No!!!" I screamed high pitched. I felt a heavy warm clasp over my mouth. I tried desperately to pull it off but the hand didn't move an inch. I finally found my legs able to move and I kicked frantically. I knew I was too weak to do anything to these strong men but I had to try.

Greg groaned from the floor. "Danny it'll be ok your dad will be home soon." The man covering my mouth laughed and said "We'll be long gone by then!" Suddenly I felt something warm against my body and it lifted me up in the air. I wiggled around trying to free myself but the large warm figure didn't budge. Greg painfully whispered "Let her go! Please take me she doesn't need to be involved." The warm figure laughed and said "Really she doesn't need to be involved? This is all about her! Don't you get it?" I heard Greg get very quiet except for his heavy gasping breathes.

I felt the waves of tiredness over coming me again. I fought desperately to sit up in this stranger's arms. I finally couldn't stand it any longer and sank down into the ocean of trances. I woke up groggily looking around trying to figure out where I am. I finally looked around and saw Embry standing in the corner. Greg was behind him held down by several of Embry's brothers. I gasped loudly at the bruises all over Greg's face and arms.

I tried to sit up but I just couldn't move still. I growled furiously at myself. Embry looked amused into my eyes. I realized by the look in his eyes that my eyes were dark black. That meant I was way too weak to move or scream at them. I made myself lay back down on the fluffy pillows. I glared at Embry realizing that he knew this as well. Embry moved to the end of the bed and picked up my feet putting them on top of his lap. "So Danielle feeling any better?" I glared and shook my head.

He smiled brightly at me and moved closer. He sat right beside me and whispered in my ear "Danielle we can be together now! Why aren't you happy?" I tried to slap him but my hand went limp half way up. "I don't want you Embry." He frowned and said "So is that bastard you want? Huh do you want that _thing_?" I glared at him. I finally found my voice though it was weak. "He is not a thing! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Embry's whole frame started to tremble. "You call that mother fucking blood sucker a man!" I glared hard at him. "I'm one of those _bloodsuckers_!" He picked me up by my arm and I weakly struggled as he dragged me out of the room where Greg was and through me across the hall to a smaller room.

I screamed with the rest of the power in my lungs. "Greg! Don't worry I'll get to you!" I could hear him struggling harder against the tall brothers in the other room. Embry suddenly appeared from behind the door snapping it with a loud _thump_.

I took several deep breathes out of habit to calm myself. Suddenly Embry was on the bed pressing my shoulders down tightly against the bed. I looked up at him horrified. This is the time when I really wish I had a power! I stared into his eyes and said "Please Embry let me go!" I managed to say that with out shrieking. But, my voice still had a pleading edge to it.

I continued looking at him. I noticed than that his breathing got hard and his eyes were filled with lust. I tried to wriggle free of his arms but suddenly his lips were smoldered down on mine. His lips didn't feel like I thought they did. It was to warm it burned. His smell filled my nose making feel like I was going to gag.

I slapped him away. He stared at me still looking at me with still more lust. I stared at him hard. _What the heck was that?_ He raised his arm to move a hair out of his face I ducked under his arm. He grabbed my arm and shoved me against a chair. I hit it hard and held my aching side. Suddenly he had ropes and were tying them tightly around me binding me tightly to the chair. He realized I was weak and was using it against me I finally got.

I sank against the ropes. I tried to sink into the waves of tiredness but they refused to come this time. I groaned and with my new ears heard Greg groaning in the other room as well. I discovered a few tears left and they rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed silently. Then I watched as Embry stood up and walked into Greg's room closing the door behind him.

I lay against the ropes trying to somehow break them without using my remaining strength. "It's no use." I heard a voice from the corner in the shadows. I looked up and weakly said "What is?" The voice from the corner was male I could tell that much. He smelled like a werewolf but nearly as disgusting as Embry.

"Trying to escape. You already know you're too weak." The man stepped out from the corner. I stopped myself from gasping. He was utterly gorgeous. He had a beautiful smile on his face as well. I then heard the scream from Greg erupting in the other room. I bit my lip nervously and scrunched my eyebrows in the pain of his scream. The man raised an eyebrow and said "You know what they're going to do. Thinking he'll survive is only going to hurt you more." I looked up at him. How did people know these days exactly what I'm thinking?! He smiled at my reaction and I looked down at my binds. He walked close to me and kneeled on one knee beside me. "You really are too weak to do anything aren't you?" I nodded feebly staring at my feet still. He walked up behind and with one swipe the ropes fell to the ground.

I fell limply to the ground and he caught me at the last second. He set me gently on the floor. He put a hand on my back rubbing me soothingly. For some reason I didn't feel the urge to shove him off. His hand was soothing and I didn't feel so much in danger. He said "My name's Nick. I just joined this clan a few days ago." I nodded unable to respond.

He gently picked me up and set me on the bed. "You need to rest." He said firmly. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him stand up off the bed and walk toward the door. "Wait" I murmured and I felt him instantly go back to my side. "Yes Danielle?" I took a deep breath trying to control the dizzy feeling in my head. "Can you stay here until I go to sleep?" I know it sounded childish but his presence comforted me as I lay here in pain and hearing my angel suffer. He laughed and said "You've got it!" He sat right beside me and I rested my head on him.

His presence was so relaxing. It made me instantly become soothed. I felt the ocean wave me down and I felt myself go limp in the bed. Suddenly I was awaken by talking. "You have to stay out of this Nick!!! I told you from the beginning she's mine and this is all for her!" Someone growled and pushed someone else down. "I don't care what you say! You treat her like a rag doll from the moment she got here!" Embry laughed loudly and got back up shoving Nick hard against the wall. "You think you would be any better? Seeing her curled up with that leech and you would be all perfectly fine with it?" Nick screamed "I would have taken it out on him not her you fucking bastard!" That's when the fight broke loose. I heard snarls and whimpers and several scrapes and shoves. I looked over at the mirror on the wall. My eyes were still black but now they had gold flecks. I figured this meant I had enough energy to stand.

I sat my head up slowly. I heard the snarls continue as my feet slowly touched the ground. I moved my head forward where I could see out the door. Embry was lying on the ground with a large pink gash on his right arm that looked like it had been there for weeks. Nick was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I feel forward and my face smacked the ground hard. Something was pulling me under the bed. I kicked and flailed trying to free myself.

Suddenly as I started to try to scream a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried seeing with my new found eyes. Nothing was seeable just the figure of whatever was holding me down. The voice was harsh as velvet. That is velvet can be hard. "Be quiet Danielle. I'm going to get Gregory out and then eventually I'll get you out as well." I nodded still unable to talk with his hand. He removed his hand after a second when he was sure I wasn't going to scream. "Nick why did you fight with Embry? You could have hurt yourself badly." He gave a laugh and said "Naw it's part of being a werewolf all injuries get fixed by sunset." I glared at him. "You could have still been hurt you dang well know it!"

"I was protecting you so it was worth it." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not worth protecting!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them a little "You are worth it don't say other wise!" I hissed at him harshly and said "Don't say such foolish things. You'll curse yourself to hell for such things!" He crawled out from under the bed and pulled me with him. I looked around letting my eyes readjust to the dim light coming from the lamp in the corner. I looked around and said "This is going to be difficult for you to understand isn't it?" He nodded giving me a small laugh.

"I refuse to understand Danielle. I don't know what but from the moment I met you I couldn't control myself but protect you!" I looked at him harshly. If this was the way to make him understand than that's how I was going to do it. "Nick you must understand I'm not going to be with Embry." He smiled wrapping an arm around me and said "What exactly is bad about that?" I shoved his arm off and said "I won't be with him or you. Greg is my boyfriend and I really am sorry but I can't just go out with either of you two!" His entire body started to shake and his face flashed the hurt inside his eyes.

He looked me harshly standing up "If I can't have you Greg won't either. Embry won't even be alive to consider!" I felt my mouth drop as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.


	15. Until your dying days

**Disclamer: Ok so not so many curse words this time and alot shorter chapter. I don't own twilight series.**

_**Danielle's POV**_

I stared at the shut door. I knew this is what I wanted but that didn't stop the hurt. I wanted to keep him as a friend but I just couldn't let him live these false delusions. I let myself slowly fall back on the bed. I heard a knock at my door and the door opened a crack. Embry stuck his head through the opening and said "You can visit with Greg for awhile but only because he's leaving tonight." I turned around and saw the sun coming up through the drapes.

Greg entered slowly. His body was covered with bruises. I knew they would heal a day or two from now. It still didn't help to see him so pained. I hugged him tightly as I could with my weak arms. He held me back with the same strength. I let go of him and helped him move over to the bed. He laid down on it and groaned "Danny I can't leave here without you." I frowned a bit and sat beside him. "You have to leave. I can't let you stay here. They won't hurt me, but they'll hurt you." He shook his head firmly and said "I don't care if they kill me. I can't let you suffer through this." I bit my lip at the thought of him dead. He sensed me starting to freak out so he put a reassuring arm around me and whispered "It's ok Danny. I would give up my life for you. I just refuse to see you stay here in pain." I took several deep breathes and stared at him firmly telling him there would be no argument. "Greg I refuse to let you risk your life for me. I'm not worth it!"

He rolled his eyes and said "Well it's a moot point because we're both going to make it out alive." I nodded and said "We had better mister or you're in serious trouble" He smirked and said "Yes ma'am I'll behave" I nodded convinced and sat my head against his shoulder. We sat there just staring at the raising sun for what seemed like to short of a time. The sun glinted off our skin and I smiled at his muscular bruised arms. I traced several of his bruises. He gripped his fingers through my hair and I took several deep breathes trying no to concentrate that he was going to be leaving soon.

Soon we heard a thick knock on the door. One of the boys looked at me and blushed. I raised an eyebrow and said "What do you want?" He smiled and said "Greg is leaving now." He turned around and poked his head back out the door. He whispered in my ear softly "I'll get your family home early from their vacation. I promise you'll be home soon" I nodded and hugged him tightly. He pulled away giving a kiss on the cheek. I waved softly and he walked backwards towards the door waving back. Embry flung the door wide open and gripped the back of Greg's shirt and shoved him toward the front door. I heard several other boys grab him and shove him out the front door. I frowned and Embry shut the door behind him. He stared at me with an unchanging look of sadness.

I stared at him my look filled with anger but my eyes filled with sadness. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry you don't like what's going on right now. Don't worry you'll get used to it." I rolled my eyes and said "There is no chance that's going to happen. I will get out of here if it's the last thing I do." He gave a mock laugh and said "No you're going to stay here until the end of your dieing days." I shook my head and walked over to the large window. The sun glinted off my skin and I felt his eyes staring at me. I turned around sharply and said "What are you looking at?" He gave a small laugh and said "How beautiful you look." I rolled my eyes and said "That's how I'm supposed to look in the sunlight."

He shook his head impatiently and said "No just in general. The sunlight wasn't anything to do with it. Now that you mention it thought it does add something to it all." I laughed loudly and harshly at him. He looked at me raising an eyebrow at my cruel laugh. "When did you become so cruel?" He looked at me very confused and surprised. I glared at him and said "The moment you hurt Greg! That's when I became not so nice!" He shook his head and said "Well I'm sorry this had to happen this way. I have a bit of a temper as you might have noticed?" I glared at him harder. "A bit of a temper? Isn't that a bit of an understatement?" He smirked and said "It's possible." I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. He walked over beside me and leaned against the window seal.

I looked up at him in the sunlight. I couldn't deny he was still handsome. I didn't have nearly the same feeling I did have a few days ago I'll admit. I couldn't deny he still looked beautiful in his own way but not the way I thought of Greg. He looked at me with curiously wondering probably why I was looking at him so. I looked back out the window at the area around. There were several muscular boys standing in front of the doors. I looked down and saw two men right under the window. I thought _Oh great I'm under house arrest._

I turned around as a knock came to the door. Nick through open the door and said "Embry I was sent by Billy to get you." Embry groaned and said "Fine I'm coming." He shuffled out the door. I looked over as Nick surveyed me with sorrowful eyes. Nick sighed and I fell down on the bed.

_**Edward's POV**_

I am going to kill those dogs. I'm going to rip them limp from limp until there skin is pried off their bodies. They dared to touch my daughter and treat her like a prisoner. That Embry would regret the day he looked upon my daughter. I'm going to make sure he wishes that he could be burned in an eternal hell rather than what I do to him. No matter what Carlisle, Esme, or any of my other brothers and sisters said. I'm going to make him and his pack pay for their grave mistake.

**A/N Uh-oh Embry you better run for the hills...Edward's gonna take out some revenge on you!!!**

**-Danielle**


	16. War at hand

**Disclamer: Ok so here it is after much awaiting hope u like da twist! So yea i might get some of my friends to put my name in there chapters as part of the people as cast! yeas! so then i might make one with those characters in my own story.**

_**Nick's POV**_

She stared at me with such harshness that it burned. I shut the door quickly trying to make the look disappear from her face. Her beauty burned me when she was angry. It was like an angel being mad at you. It was impossible yet it was happening. I leaned against the door and let myself sink to the floor. I heard her thoughts burn through my mind. _I can't let him like me. It wouldn't work out not to mention I can't lead him to think I want him. It would be wrong and immoral. I'm already with Greg. He'll just have to get over it. _Lately I could hear people's thoughts. It was only when I was near them and thinking about them though. ,_ Get over it_, which echoed through my head. _How can I get over her? She's beautiful, easy to be around, and not to mention she's so much love._ I sensed that from the beginning that she could love someone so easily. She wasn't someone I could just get over. I was going to have her in the end of everything. I was pretty sure that Embry would end up killing Greg. All I had to was kill Embry. That would be oh so easy. He was much weaker than me and I could kill him without much rebuttal from the rest of the pack.

_**Bella's POV**_

How could this happen to my little Danny? I tried to warn her that this was going to end up hurting her. She had to be just so loving and cheerful. Those retched boys just took advantage of it and used it against her. Why did the world have to find my daughter and use her own weakness against her? I knew that this was truly her power, to love, but I just couldn't tell her. Danny is a shy girl and wouldn't believe it if I told her that she could seduce people.

These boys loved her and they were convinced of that. I ran faster at the thought of that. Greg had called us a moment ago and Edward had started leaving before he even hung up. Carlisle and Esme had stayed behind to gather friends to help us. Edward was convinced that all heck was going to break loose and I knew it was true deep down. I knew this boy wasn't going to give her up without a fight. From what Alice was saying there was another boy who loved her as well. If I had to kill every last one of those dogs I would.

I knew Jacob might be there. If I had to I would kill him. I knew it wouldn't be easy but no one touches my daughter. Even if it was his son's friend who did it he was related to those foul beasts by brother ship. We reached Forks and Edward let us toward the house. We got there and instantly everyone ran toward their tasks. I stopped in the living room breathing heavily. I put my face in my hands wondering what was going to happen.

Soon Edward walked behind me and placed his arms around my chest. He whispered in my ear "It's ok Bella. We'll get through this I promise." I nodded and said "I believe you. I just hope Danny makes it through ok" He nodded and said "As do I my darling, as do I." I nodded and placed my head in my hands again.

_**Danny's POV**_

The sun was setting and the glow of my skin was fading. I didn't want to lose the only true light source but it was leaving regardless of my desires. I sighed and looked at the shut door for the thousandth time. I could hear Nick breathing and sobbing outside the door. I knew he wasn't crying but he was still hurt and that was still just as bad. He began hitting his head against the door. I looked hard at the door. I knew that I shouldn't do this but one of us might die soon so it wouldn't really matter.

I set myself determined and walked toward the door. I got closer to the door and slowly raised my hand to the handle. I opened the door and Nick fell back at my feet. He straightened up quickly to where he was standing next to me and looking at me about an inch away from my face. He looked at me sternly "Can I help you?" I gave a small smile and nodded. He looked at me confused and said "What would that be?" I smiled and looked in his eyes.

_**Nick's POV**_

"What would that be?" I wanted to do anything to make her feel better. In her eyes I could see she had something planned I just wasn't sure exactly what. I looked into her beautiful eyes. She was so gorgeous. I couldn't help but study every inch of her ivory face. In one her quick movements her hand shot up and swiftly I was pressed against her lips. Her lips were cold and they seemed to welded shut to mine. My hands shot up and entangled themselves in her hair. Her hair was soft against my warm hands and I loved it.

Abruptly I felt her tongue enter my mouth. I pressed mine eagerly into her mouth. She was so beautiful in every way I loved it. I pressed my body eagerly against hers toward the wall. She smiled against my lips and pulled away from me softly. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled at her. I was abruptly hit with something and went flying into the wall with Danielle under me.

**A/N ahhh cliffie! What hit Nick? What the heck is Danielle thinking? You'll find out next time!**

**-Danny**


	17. All mine

**Disclamer: Don't own twilight series. Your in for a real shocker!**

_**Danielle's POV**_

I slammed against the wall and held my aching head. I expected blood but felt none gushing out of my aching head. I tried moving but Nick was on top of me in a defensive position. I could hear his jagged breathing. He had obviously got more injured than me. I looked up at him wondering if he was hurt more than he was letting off. I finally was able to open my eyes open wide enough to look around. To my extreme dismay I saw Embry standing above us.

I unconsciously gripped Nick's arm tightly and stared at Embry with wide eyes. Embry growled ferociously and got in a pouncing position. With an incredible force Nick lifted me up and shoved me against the wall behind him. I tried wriggling free but Nick just held me tighter against the wall. Embry growled louder at this and said "Drop her and give her to me. I won't tear you to bits if you give me her." Nick gave him a cold glare and said "You can't have her."

_**Nick's POV**_

_Does he honestly think I'm just going to give Danielle up? I'm never going to let go of her ever. _Those two sentences blurred through my mind not allowing me to truly think about what to do. I could feel her trying to wriggle free. I wasn't going to allow her to move away where Embry could jump at her and take her. She was clutching my arm tightly and I was starting to lose feeling in that arm but I wasn't going to make her let go if it made her feel safe. She hesitantly shot out "Embry please don't do this. Calm down and we can work this out." I wondered what her power was at that moment but it worked on Embry. He stopped shaking with rage and took a big breath.

"What did you have in mind Danielle?" She gave a small smile and wriggled out from behind me till she was directly beside me. "Hear me out before you say anything okay Embry?" He nodded with his hand clutching his temples.

_**Embry's POV**_

She was probably going to suggest I let her go or something along those lines. If that was she was going to ask then I was going to have to say no. I couldn't let her go she was mine and all mine. She must be out of her mind if she didn't realize this. She looked like she was going through an internal struggle. "I don't love you Embry." I felt like someone hit me with a ton of bricks. I stepped back a little and said "What do you mean Danielle?" She looked at me harshly and said "I can't love you anymore. I am in love with Greg not either of you." Nick stepped back too obviously shocked by the turn this conversation had taken. I couldn't even smirk at his reaction because I was so shocked at her words. This great beauty was telling me that I couldn't have her. I always get what I want.

_**Danielle's POV**_

He was looking at me very harshly. I couldn't stand that look in his eyes but I held my glare back at him. He eventually got a defeated look and stared down at the ground. I finally forced myself to look at Nick. He looked like I had just shot him straight him in the stomach. He was lying on the ground holding his stomach. I stood there staring at them for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly a large bang echoed through the house. Embry and Nick flipped around toward the door and ran at it. I heard several snarls. I ran toward the front door. It felt like the world was going in slow motion and I couldn't move my feet. I ran down the hall way and fell to the ground at the sight around me.

_Embry was lying covered in blood in front of Emmett and my dad. Dad looked furious and was staring at a barely moving Nick. Alice and Rosalie were looking at the ones called Jacob and Paul. Mom was staring at someone that looked strangely like Jacob. I realized this must be who he was named after his father. Jasper grabbed me and picked me up and ran toward the car. I tried wriggling free. I turned to see my family surrounding the werewolves. I screamed and reached a hand toward the group. Jasper sent a wave of calm toward me but it didn't repress my screams. At that moment Jasper put his other hand on my head and forced me into a trance._

I woke up and screamed "No! Dad stop it!" I woke up panting. My dad laid me back down forcedly with his hand. I looked at him with panicked eyes. I looked around to see everyone standing around me. I felt my breath pick up again and said "What did you do to them? Where are they?!" Alice bit her lip lightly and Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was able to stop panicking and look at my dad without sobbing.

"Danielle are you ok now?" I looked at them with my famous worried eyes and said "What happened to them?" Emmett looked at Dad with his own set of worried eyes. Jasper breathed softly in my ear and said "Danielle calm down." I instantly felt the knot in my stomach unclench a little. "Danielle Embry is dead." I felt like someone had just wrapped a pair of thick hands tightly around my throat. I choked a little and said in a high octave voice "What about Nick?" My dad looked at me harshly and said "He escaped from us. Not for long though." My eyes grew wide and I felt the wave of tired pull over me again.

**A/N I bet some of you really hate me now. Ah well if you complain alot i'll just not write any more chapters! How do you like them apples? Hehehe I am the true evil one! read the story Them,,,they are different by you think im listening! ur in for a shocer there!**

**-Danny**


	18. All is right

**Disclamer: Don't own twilight series. I own Danielle and Nicolas.**

_**Danielle's POV**_

I awoke several hours later and my stomach felt like someone had set a bull dozer on it. I sat up quickly clutching my stomach my eyes shut tight. "Hello beautiful how are you?" I froze and my eyes shot open. A picture perfect portrait of my love Greg was crouched beside me. The bruises were gone off his beautiful face and frame. He grasped my hand and I hugged him tightly. He gripped my whole frame to him pushing me back against the bed so I was pushed flat against the head board.

I hugged him with all my remaining strength before going limp. He stared in my eyes harshly. "You really have to feed soon darling" he reached a finger to my eyes tracing them. I looked away at him disgusted "I refuse to eat. I will never feed to that side of me ever again." He softly pulled my face back and looked at me with a firm look. "Danielle Marie Cullen. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you starve yourself?" I bit my lip and I knew the honest answer as well as what I really wanted to hear. "No I know you aren't." I looked down. I couldn't look at those gorgeous eyes and think about killing myself. It was impossible they were so full of love. I felt my lips burn as they remembered the pain they could cause if they told him what had happened between me and Nicolas. I couldn't afford to make those beautiful eyes glare at me with regret.

I knew lying would mentally eat my insides away. That was a small price to pay to show him that I loved him. Love did hurt me and it always has. Experiencing it has only brought my most feared desire to come true. That if I did love that love in itself would slowly break me down from the inside out. He obviously noticed my deep thinking look because he lifted my chin again facing his eyes again. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with something behind his back. I was hit with a wonderful aroma that forced me to lay back. It filled my nose and made pure venom drip down my throat in thirst.

He was suddenly beside me holding the small deer up to my nose. It caused a burning sensation in my throat that made me all the more hungrier than ever. He sat it on my lap and it was all I could do to just not rip the thing apart. He stared at me with those stern eyes "Go ahead Danielle you don't need to fight it." I looked at him with exasperated eyes trying to fight the feeling coursing through me. Suddenly it felt like something grabbed me and pushed me forward on it. My teeth ripped into the flesh of the young deer and the warm liquid poured down my throat. It was almost like drinking water after not drinking for years.

It was such a rush and it felt so good in me. My throat instantly cooled down and the convulsions going through me seized to exist. I pulled up and stared at Greg his eyes satisfied with my obvious hunger. I took a deep breath wondering why this thing called blood controlled and compelled my life. Just the way Greg could so easily control my life by breaking my heart...

**A/N haha cliffie! Does she break his heart or vs. versa? Does she tell him about Nicolas? Where is Nicolas? Will Edward find Nicolas? OH THE HUMANITY!!  
**

**-Danielle**


	19. The Way he Loves Me

_**Ch.19 Ways he loves me**_

_**Danny's POV**_

I felt wretched looking at my hands. Greg smirked at me and kissed my forehead. "Stop worrying about how you look Danny. You're the most gorgeous creature in the universe" I laughed and said "Creature being the operative word." He laughed and picked me up in his arms. I embraced the cold of him and the wonderful scent. The last day I had been burned and gagged to death practically by those wretched werewolves.

"Sweetie I'll let you go to sleep." Before I could respond he set me down and closed the door behind him. I lay down relaxing. Suddenly I heard a knock. I opened my eyes to see Nick holding onto the edges of my window. I through open my window and whispered "What do you want Nicolas?" He looked surprised at the venom in my voice. "I wanted to talk to you Danny." I rolled my eyes and sat back on the bed. He flipped through the window gracefully and shut it quickly behind him. "I won't be near here for much longer. I'm going to be on the run from your father." He sighed deeply and measured his thoughts.

"I just needed to tell you that I love you more than anything that leech could ever hope to. I love you from the instant I saw you and I can't stop ever. The way I love you is something he could only hope to. Danny you're my true love. If you ever want to be with me just know that I'll be waiting for you always and ever." I blinked heavily trying to take it all in. He grabbed my hand quickly, which made my hand burn, and kissed it softly. He disappeared through the window as quickly as he had come.

I lie back on the bed and felt a black wave going up from my feet to my head.

I awoke again at some early hour where the sun was arising. Greg was sitting beside me with a somewhat furious look on his face. "Was that dog in here?" "Yes" I replied sheepishly. He breathed deeply trying to obviously calm himself down. "What did he say?" "He wanted to tell me that he loved me and that he would wait for me...always."

_**Greg's POV**_

How could this be? That dog honestly think he could convince her that he loves her more than me. She was my earth, my sky, and the very air I breathe. Without her I would just be floating alone and suffocating. "Danny do you love me more?" She looked taken aback. "Well do you really love me Greg? Do you really want to stay with me?" I was shocked. Could she really doubt I wanted her more than anything in this world?

"Of course Danielle! I love you more than you will ever know or more than you ever could love me. You complete me in every way and I love everything about you. You can't honestly tell me you doubt my love. You are the other piece of my soul I didn't realize I was missing until I saw you. Once I did though I couldn't stop thinking of anything but you. You are the very comet that burns my eyes that I will never be able to recover from."

She looked embarrassed. "You'll recover Greg. Get sunglasses or go to an optometrist." I rolled my eyes at her naivety. Did she really think I could do that? She was the window to the sun for me. She was the dog to lead me when I was blind. She was the one I wanted to see every day for forever. I didn't want to just see her in this forever life. I wanted to see her for ever and eternity.

I needed to see her embarrassed. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to see that smile light up her face. She was the candle to my darkness. If I only kissed her once for the eternity I would still be relishing in that one moment in time. I wanted to bequeath a ring to her so that she would seal her self to me and no other man or dog for that matter.

She looked up at me with eyes that seem to glimmer with an amazing hope. She jumped at me like might maul me but her lips seem to seal themselves to mine. If my heart could beat it would be jumping every which way. I loved her even more. I could feel her breath increase and go rapidly against my lips. "The way he loves me is nothing compared to you Greg." I laughed and started kissing her greedily.

**A/N haha I know it's been forever guys. If you've been patient thanks a ton! I've been grounded hence the stall queen act. But I'm finally ungrounded so I should be finishing this story and adding another.**


End file.
